


It's Perfect Enough, He Thinks

by blackjapck (27dis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Canon Compliant, Guide Sawamura Daichi, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sentinel Kuroo Tetsurou, i mean kinda, this is basically a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/blackjapck
Summary: In a breathy tone, like he is losing his breath, the other captain exclaimed, “You are my guide!”“And you are my sentinel,” Daichi says back. It’s lame, but he doesn’t think he can force himself to speak more than that."Fuck, you are totally my type."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90
Collections: KuroDai Mid-Birthday Weekend 2020





	It's Perfect Enough, He Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a 'another show AU' for KuroDai mid-birthday weekend day 1 fill? I mean technically it's from a movie— uh, yeah, just let it be that way. I just find this trope/AU really cute so of course I have to make a KuroDai fic for it.

When fourteen year old Daichi presented as a guide, his family went wild. Well, sometimes they still do, even after almost three years later, but that’s not the point. When the paper on his medical check up stated “GUIDE” in big bold letters, his parents almost broke down in tears. For what reason, Daichi is still confused. They act like it’s a pride to be a guide, but at the same time, reminds him that being a guide is devastating for the family.

His siblings had almost gone wild too when they learned that their big brother was going to be, and he quotes, “snatched up by some weird ass sentinel from nowhere”. If he was a child, he would probably believe the same thing so he can’t really blame them. The whole concept of Sentinel and Guide is weird itself. There’s still no definite scientific information about them.

Daichi was scared.

He still is, to be honest, but he is more excited now.

What will his sentinel be like? Are they going to be the closest thing he will have as a soulmate? Or are they going to be the only friend who can understand him and vice versa? Will their bond be platonic? Romantic? “Casual”? He doesn’t have many sentinels in his neighbourhood. He doesn’t know the social ethics. How are they supposed to act if they meet? Is something going to be expected from him when he met them? Other than helping them with their sensory thing and bonding, of course.

Almost seventeen year old Daichi is curious, but he thinks he already has a lot in his hands. Juggling between school, volleyball, socializing, and his family are busy enough for him right now. Not to mention, even without his destined sentinel—or whatever, something like that—he already has three sentinels in his volleyball team that he sometimes guides.

He is helping them going through their super-heightened senses and also to practice himself for his sentinel. Asahi is a pretty easy case. They have known each other for almost three years and it’s not like Asahi is a rowdy sentinel in the first place. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima are two whole nother things. Besides the fact that the two of them are stubborn as hell, they are also what Suga likes to call “emotionally constipated”. Daichi still doesn't understand the concept of that, but whatever it is, it’s close enough to describe the two.

But he has to say that handling them is not “bad” per se. He likes doing it. It might get exhausting sometimes, but it feels natural. It always brings a smile to his face when he did a good job guiding them through their sensory.

Though, sometimes he can’t help but feel like something is missing. He _knows_ something is missing. Someone, to be more exact. Someone out there is waiting for him. As cheesy as it sounds, he has to remind himself that it’s true enough.

It’s a good feeling to have. Daichi likes to remind himself that, as something that helps him push through the day. Sometimes it’s a thought that he would repeat in his head when he has trouble falling asleep at night. Sometimes it pops out in his head randomly, making him smile— _like an idiot_ , Suga had said. Sometimes it’s what he likes to say when he is nervous.

But finding them would be a difficult task.

Sentinels and guides don’t pull each other physically, just emotionally. It’s why sometimes people only find the one when they are middle-aged, or in their twenties, or when they are already married to someone else. Daichi can’t hope for them to meet in his teen age. He doesn’t even know if his sentinel is going to be older or younger than him. He doesn’t know anything about his sentinel.

Which is why Daichi is surprised to find his sentinel at the age of almost-seventeen, still in high school, through volleyball. 

And to find out his sentinel is the captain of the rival team as well.

It took him by surprise. Usually, when the two destined roles touch each other, they will feel a sensation. Warm. Shock. Spark. Sweaty. Rough. Etcetera. And as a boy in a sports team, the captain on top of that, he has touched a quite number of sentinels on a lot of occasions.

So when the captain of Nekoma went for a handshake, Daichi didn’t think twice.

At first, his thought when he was shaking the captain’s hand was, _“This guy is a crafty type.”_ But then he feels a spark from his fingertips, building to his palm, and then to his arm. A gasp falls out from the other’s mouth while Daichi jerks a bit.

Daichi stares at him in shock, which is returned by the other captain. His brown eyes are wide, staring right into hazel ones. He is pretty sure that the expression on his face is comical, but should he even care about that right now? When the person he had been waiting for is right in front of his eyes?

It’s silent between them for a while. Their team must be staring at their still clasped hands and at how long they are staring at each other’s eyes. Daichi can feel his heart start beating faster. What is he supposed to say? Okay, no. His mouth feels locked.

Looks like he doesn’t have to worry about it because his sentinel—oh my god, _his_ sentinel—beats him to it. In a breathy tone, like he is losing his breath, the other captain exclaimed, “You are my guide!”

Daichi feels the gym silenced—it’s not silent, he can still hear the sounds of loud yelling and frictions of shoes on the floor, but it feels like it—as he gulps.

This is it.

This is his sentinel.

Now that he is given the time and space, he takes in as many detail as he can about the captain in front of him. His hair is black and— okay, it’s wild, like a bedhead, but somehow it just adds to his charm. Staring into his hazel eyes are like staring into the eyes of a cat. It feels like it pierces through him and he suddenly feels very conscious of himself. His mouth is also open like him, left gaping. And Daichi has to say he is not … _bad_ . ~~Okay, yeah, he is good-looking. He is not going to lie there. The other captain is handso— wait, he is getting off track here.~~

“And you are my sentinel,” he ends up saying back. It’s lame, but he doesn’t think he can force himself to speak more than that.

" _Fuck_ , you are totally my type."

The stumbled words make Daichi's body goes rigid. He can feel his face getting hot as redness rises up on the other captain's face. The black haired boy curses to himself softly, realizing what he just said. Daichi holds back a grin—not a very successful attempt. He is somewhat happy that he's not the only one nervous here.

“‘M not sure if I can say the same,” Daichi replies as he tilts his head with a grin on his face. “But you’re not bad yourself.”

The other captain’s face lights up at the teasing. The smile on his face looks unbelievably charming. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you.”

The smile turns to a smirk. “I can say it’s more than nice to meet you.”

Daichi almost snorts. “Oh, really? What adjective would you use then?”

“It’s just that ‘nice’ is an understatement to describe you, don’t you think?”

 _Uh oh._ At that point, Daichi just realized their hands are still intertwined and Kuroo uses it to his advantage, pulling Daichi closer to him as he towers him. They have at least a good ten centimeters height differences and by the looks of it, Kuroo is definitely enjoying it. Too much, probably. Daichi’s face is getting hotter as he realizes he has to lift up his head to stare at Kuroo, with five centimeters distance between their bodies.

It’d be a lie to say Daichi isn’t enjoying it too.

“What? Already flirting ten seconds in?” Daichi asks, trying to make his voice sound unamused.

“Can’t help it when it comes to you,” Kuroo confidently answered, still with a smirk.

Daichi loses it. His body is practically shaking with it. The confusion in his sentinel’s face just makes him laugh more.

“No, it’s just—” Daichi says between his laughs, “it’s so cheesy, gods.”

“Oh, please.” Now Daichi can see that Kuroo is holding back his laugh too if the mouth twitch is anything to go by. “I can only manage to make this smirk once per day and if I have to laugh now, I can’t—”

That’s it. Daichi laughs again—because heck, his sentinel is a _nerd_ —, now followed by the sound of the other’s laughter too. ~~And, _oh_ , that's a nice and a nasty laugh at the same time.~~ He bumps his forehead to Kuroo’s shoulder as his body shakes. Kuroo just lets him rest his head there and tries to muffle his own laughter to Daichi’s hair.

“They are,” Daichi manages in between their laughing, “—they are staring, aren’t they?” Certainly two captains in the middle of the court shaking hands while laughing is something that’s unusual to see. But he can deal with that later.

“Oh yeah, they are,” Kuroo says. Daichi can't see his face, but voice strained, like he is losing his breath. “Now I can’t br—”

“Shhh, don’t talk, it’s okay.” Daichi’s guide mode kicks in. The voice is too strained for it not to be an overfocused sense fit. He pushes himself from Kuroo’s shoulder then looks up to stare at his face again. Now that Daichi can see his face, he can say that Kuroo is near to hyperventilating. “Can you hear me? We are going to take a deep breath in the count of three together, okay?”

It’s surprisingly easy to calm Kuroo down. He can hear and follow him at the first try. Usually, when Daichi tries it on Asahi, it’d take intense minutes to coax him back to his zone. Is it because he’s his sentinel? They are more tuned in with each other? Whatever it is, Daichi is happy enough.

“That was fast, thank you,” Kuroo says when their breaths are all sync up. “Uh, sorry too, by the way. I’m just so excited that I finally met you— Okay, yeah, you can laugh.”

Daichi finally lets out a chuckle. “I swear I’m not mocking you, it’s just—”

“I know.”

“—cute, I guess.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. “Cute,” he parrots.

“Cute,” Daichi confirms with a nod.

The sound of a throat clearing interrupts their moment, making them jump.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, boys, but you’re— _ohh_ ,” Coach Ukai stops himself, realizing what just happened. “That’s why.” Takeda-sensei is also staring at them, with a wide smile on his face. And the man Daichi guesses as Coach Nekomata and Coach Naoi from Nekoma are also there, staring at them with an amused smile on each.

Daichi feels his face heating up again. _People are staring_ , he reminds himself. He can even feel Suga smirking at him. As he braves himself to look around the gym, he just knows everybody is staring at them. And, yep. Suga is definitely smirking at him.

“This is going to be awkward,” Kuroo murmurs from beside him.

“Yeah.” Daichi can already hear the bombarding questions from his team after this. He doesn’t even know if he can manage to go through their practice match without losing focus. And, oh, what are they going to do now? He can’t help but repeat what a guide supposed to do to their sentinels in his head. How are they going to bond? Are they going to bond at all? Is this going to be a romantic relationship between them? Or are they going to explore each other first? When? Where?

A voice he knows he will grow to love cuts his train of thoughts. “Not that I’m complaining. You are adorable.”

Pushing his thoughts and doubts aside for now—and although he can feel his face just getting hotter and hotter each second—, Daichi turns to stare at Kuroo, unimpressed.

“Thanks, you too, I guess.”

He thinks their meeting is perfect enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedbacks!! <3
> 
> Also, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackjapck) and [tumblr](http://blackjapck.tumblr.com/) or just search 'blackjapck'!


End file.
